If I Could Be So Lucky
by sleepylittleme
Summary: Being loved by a sadistic vampire isn't easy Shade Craft knows this better than most will Bry Get what he wants or will Shade get to live her life sometimes what you wish for isn't what you really want and the truth is right in front of you. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**If I Could Be So Lucky**

**Chapter 1**

The wall is smeared with red; I keep looking at it trying to work out why every time I become happy some tragedy happens to destroy it. I know who is doing it and how they are doing this but I can't work out why he is doing this. Bry ended it with me four years ago when I was fourteen and that is why I can't work out his reason for going out of his way to make me miserable he has killed all three guys that I have dated since him and five of my friends maybe he wants me to be alone and miserable for the rest of my life.

The blood was dripping down from the wall and the roof and even though I knew I shouldn't I looked up like I always do and I saw it my best friend. Jason's body was pinned to the ceiling the exact same way the last six were. I looked back at the wall and re-read Bry's message "Have You Missed ME?" every time he killed someone he left me that message written in their blood. Why does he keep doing this to me? He told me that he loved me, and now he kills everyone who gets close to me.

I knew I had to run not from the cops but from Bry, he had found me, so I had to run because if he found me who knows what he would do to me if he caught me. I only grabbed a few essentials clothes, food all the money in the house before grabbing the car keys and running to the car. I had no idea where I was going to go but I knew that I would need my identity changed again and I knew exactly who could help me. Once I get my name changed and a new back ground I would be starting at a new high school.

This time it's going to be different, I'm not going to get close to anyone, I will come up with a story as to why I live alone and my reasons for moving, I will be a good student with a troubled past who has a few people problems and doesn't want or need friends, maybe this time no one will get hurt, maybe this time Bry won't find me and maybe I will get to live a relatively normal life. Who am I kidding he has found me the last seven times when I have ran from him and this time will be no different he will find me again.

What will be different is that this time I will go back to being my original self, my real name and my past. Bry won't be expecting that, he will be expecting me to lie low, hide, change my name, dye my hair, buy contact lenses, change my style and create a new past for myself. I won't do that again and I'm done playing his games.

I drove up Den's driveway, I hate having to rely on Den to help me fix my problems and to help me run but he is all I have left. I met Den before I met Bry and so far he has been safe I just hope it stays that way. I knocked on his door and waited, I didn't have to wait long before Den opened the door "Hi Jane let me guess you're here for the usual relocation plan?" what can I say Den knows me well "Not this time around, this time I'm going back to being plane old me, the passport, licence, school records, car everything needs to be in my name, under my real name trust me Den, Bry wont expect this."

The look of shock on Den's face was priceless but he pulled himself together as we walked in to his living room to work out the details "Are you sure you want to go back to being Shade Craft? I mean with all of the truth and everything?" I didn't even have to think about it I just nodded "I know my past it will help me pull off the relocation and it means we won't have to create a whole new identity this time. How long will it take to get the stuff ready? Because I want to be gone by morning. I'm thinking of going to Canberra this time and to an all girls school that way Bry might not kill anyone else and I can most likely hide better in that kind of environment."

Den looked shocked; I don't blame him I had never been this serious before. "I can have it all done by 1:30 am, let me guess you will leave the instant I give them to you right, I will give you some extra money and set up a bank account for you with enough money to get you settled and we will trade cars as well, it's the least I can do to help you I mean you're like a sister to me you know one of those annoyingly cute younger sisters you would do anything for. Now get some sleep you know where the bed is. I will wake you up en everything is ready." My only response was to walk down the hall as I had done seven times before to Den's bedroom, I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

I dreamed of a place where I was safe, where Bry never found me and I could have a normal life. If only I could be so lucky. I know that when I am woken I will be Shade Craft again, I will have my life back and I will have to drive to Canberra, buy a new house for myself and enrol in a new school, I would begin my life anew, I would be the intelligent girl with one too many people problems due to the fact that she was forced to watch her parents being murdered when she was fourteen years old, I know one thing for sure no matter what this will be the last time I run, well at least this will be the last time I change my identity Den doesn't need me showing up at his house at random times day and night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Den woke me up it was 1:25 he handed me a new bag and when I looked through it I saw that it had everything I had asked for plus new credit cards for bank accounts that he had made for me the keys to his car and $3000 "Den you didn't need to give me this much cash let alone all this stuff but thank you I need to go put my stuff in your car and then I'm off" as I started towards the door Den stoped me, "I already moved it all not that you had much that's why I gave you that much cash and you're not leaving until you eat"

I should have know we went in to the kitchen and he poured me a cup of coffee and gave me some left over pizza we didn't talk because we had nothing to talk about we were friends and as close as family, but Den understood that if I were to get to close to him he would be in danger so we kept thing strictly business. I would send him letters when I was safe but I wouldn't give a return address and sometimes I would call him from pay phones, it was the best I could do.

As soon as I finished my coffee I walked out to my new car I didn't even look to see what type it was I just got in and drove away hoping that this would be the last time that I had to do this, the road was empty the entire drive but that was most likely because it was so early. I arrived in Canberra at 5:30 I drove around for an hour looking at the schools when I saw them soon I found the perfect one for me; it was called Merici College, I would enrol myself there later today.

The next thing I did was drive up to a real estate agent I parked in the same street even though it wasn't open yet I was going to wait and luckily for me it was right next door to McDonalds which was open, I grabbed another coffee and sat down by the window to wait. At exactly 9:00 the estate agent opened I walked in after giving them time to get settled after all I didn't want them to think I had been waiting all morning for them to open. When I walked in their was bald man sitting at the first desk when he saw me he was shocked but that was possibly because he didn't normally get many customers at ten past nine in the morning.

"Can I help you?" well better get this over and done with "yeah um I'm looking for a house that I can move into right away if possible" he looked at me as if he thought I was joking and in his defence I am only eighteen "young lady we have two such houses but are you sure you wouldn't prefer an apartment?" well at least he didn't accuse me of wasting his time "I'm sure I would like a house and yes I can afford it you see my parents died and I don't want to live in that house anymore and I sold it when I decided to leave that town and come here so I have the money from that house plus the money they left me and the reason I want another house is because I didn't want to sell my parents furniture" he started looking at me with pity well it could be worse I could have told him they were murdered.

"Like I said we have two such houses available one is a two story, 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms house, the other is a one story house with 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms we can go and look at them if you would like" I already knew that I would get the second house because it meant that I could escape from any of the rooms if I needed to but I decided to go and have a look at them, looking at them didn't change my mind I took the one story house it was even closer to the school I wanted to go to and it was cheap I pulled out a check book that I didn't even realise Den had packed and filled it in before handing it over to the agent whose name I now knew was Barry.

As soon as he left I brought my things in from the car I put the food in the pantry and my clothes in the closet of the master bedroom, the nest thing on my agenda was to enrol in school, then buy furniture for the house along with more food, clothes, some new bags and a school uniform, I decided to but the furniture first and ask if they could deliver it today, I went in to the first place I saw and just bought everything that caught my eye, I got a red leather lounge suite, 42 inch widescreen TV, a laptop, dining table and chairs, a king size bed and three bookshelves along with everything else that you need in a house like fridge, freezer, microwave, washing machine oh and a stereo system. They told me that they would deliver it at 3o'clock so I had four hours to do all my other jobs.

I went to the school next told them my story how stand to live in that town anymore how their school seemed like the type of facility that I could really settle into, they had one look at my perfect record, I really must thank Den, and put me in all the classes I wanted, they told me that they would have someone show me around tomorrow morning and would brief all my teachers on my situation so they didn't bring up any touchy subjects in class when they were introducing me.

I simply smiled and asked what I would need they sheet telling me what subjects I would have and what I needed for each as well as giving me my locker number and my homeroom number but they called homeroom Pastoral Care because I was in a religious school, they were even nice enough to give me three school dresses for summer and tell me where I could buy the winter uniform which would save me time. Then I went and bought new clothes and the groceries so I had all the necessities.

I got to my new home just as the furniture van pulled up with all my things they brought everything in and were even kind enough to help me set it all up. Once they left I unpacked everything else I had bought that day hoping I would be finished in time to watch the news to see if Jason's body had been found I really hoped it had, just as I finished the doorbell rang great it is most likely the neighbours trying to be nice and introduce themselves the news will have to wait.

I walked over to the door and opened it I didn't care who it was I was just going to be polite say hello and then hopefully they would go away. To my horror in front of my door where two inhumanly gorgeous boy's, Why do I have to have boy's at my door is God torturing me? I think so "hello how can I help you" was that me I sounded like a shy little girl wait that's good it might make them realize that I don't want them around and the will leave me alone.

"You're our new neighbour? We thought it would be some married couple or are you living with people that would explain a lot" I should have know buying a house would cause problems and these to probably only came over because their parents told them to "yes I'm your neighbour, no I live alone my names Shade" I was hoping the sooner the introductions were over the sooner they would leave. They were identical except for the hair colour so I knew I would remember their names and get them right every time but I would make sure we didn't hang out, after all they would only end up on the dead list if they were around me, the one with blond hair frowned when I thought that which was odd.

"Shade that's a cool name, mine is Rebel but you can call me Rez and my blond twin there is Adalrico we live on you right and if you ever need any help just come and ask us cause we normally have nothing to do and we can show you around Canberra if you want and hang out and stuff cause it gets boring with just the two of us and you will probably get bored living by yourself so it's a win, win situation." Said the one with brown hair, who I now know is Rez. Well they seem nice I don't like the idea of hanging out that much but the back and front yard of this house are a bit run down and over grown so maybe they could help me a bit and show me around so I don't get lost in this city who am I kidding I want to be friends with them and that will get them killed.

"Can we come in" asked Adalrico "and you can call me Ric" I just nodded and moved out of the way "wow you already have everything done and you have only been here a day" said Rez why did I let them in I'm trying not to become friends with anyone and I let them in I must be stupid. "Yeah the people who drove the truck helped me set everything up" we walked in to the lounge and sat down "everything looks new did you go and buy all this stuff today or something"

I didn't know how to answer I mean saying that I did would lead to all kinds of questions "she did, she did everything today bought the house the furniture enrolled in school everything and she thinks we will be killed if we get to close to her" said Ric "how the hell did you know that and what the hell are you because you are not human" Rez looked like he was going to kill Ric which would have been funny to watch "your right we're not human and I knew because I read your mind, I will tell you what we are when you tell us why you think us knowing you will get us killed"

That was a good offer and only fair "because every other guy who gets close to me is killed by the same person who killed my parents they are pinned to the roof of my house or theirs and then on the wall written in their blood are the words 'have you missed me' ok now you know" there was silence for a full three minutes. "I am telling you now he won't kill us no matter how close we get to you I promise" said Rez "you can't promise me that" Ric just smiled "yes we can we're vampires he won't kill us"

I started backing away this was not happening again I wouldn't let it "what's wrong? Shade tell me what's wrong" how could this happen this made everything worse why did I invite them in why didn't I figure it out before they were to good looking to be human "Bry the guy who kills everyone I get close to is a vampire just like you" I turned to run I should have known it was futile Rez had his arms around me in seconds and Ric was on his knees in front of me "I promise you we are nothing like him, we will not hurt you or anyone around you ok, how about we help you and protect you from him that way we get a friend who we don't have to lie to and you get protection"

I want to believe them they seem nice and I don't want to have to move again and it would be nice to have friends "okay but you better not be lying to me" we sat back down on the lounge Rez still had his arms around me but it was more like a friendly hug than a you are not going anywhere thing turned on the TV and it was the news they were showing photo's of Jason and how he was found this morning pinned to ceiling of his house "he was my best friend" I whispered before I started crying Rez tightened the hug and started trying to comfort me Ric just said "it will never happen again I won't let it"

They told me about their life here and how they were doing year twelve again at Saint Edwards School for boys and they kept talking about insignificant things until I calmed down they then ordered me Chinese and Ric ran to their house and grabbed a heap of movies along with their school uniforms and other stuff so they could stay over to make sure I was ok. They only met me two hours ago and they were this worried about me. it was nice feeling wanted without having to worry about anyone dying or getting killed I just hoped they were right. I told them all about my past my many name changes the amount of times I had moved and about all the people Bry had killed.

We ended up staying awake all night watching movies and talking Rez and Ric always did that because they never sleep but for me this was the first time in years that I had done this. Ric decided since I hadn't had any sleep they would drive me to school and pick me up so I didn't have an accident so I would have to wait for them at the front gate of the school. I didn't mind except people might think I was being dropped off by my parents Ric laughed at me so I knew he had read my thoughts "they won't trust me they will just think you either have to very hot brothers or you are one very lucky girl"

I didn't understand what he meant until I saw the car, it was a black Lexus SC 430 convertible with the top down "you are going to make me look like either a rick snob or a gold digger" he laughed at me "I know which one I would prefer" he whispered and I don't think I was supposed to hear it "looking like a rich snob will help you fit in" he said louder so I know I wasn't supposed to hear the first one.

We drove to school in silence but when they dropped me off every girl who saw us stared "see you after school" said the twins before they drove away I was instantly surrounded by girls asking me question after question about the twins I just ignored them as I walked in to the administration block "the lady at the front desk smiled at me as she remembered me from yesterday "hello Shade are you looking forward to your first day of school here?" I just nodded because I didn't want to seem rude "well we have a girl to show you around she is in all or your classes so that should make it easier for you to make a friend her name is Jamie and she is one of our best students I hope you too can get along oh their she is. Jamie can you come here please"

I looked at the girl who was walking over, she is slightly taller than me, she had shoulder length dark brown hair and brown eyes she seemed nice "Jamie this is Shade the girl you are going to be showing around as I just told her you are in all of her classes please try and make her feel welcome I know you will but Shade is in some special circumstances" I nearly laughed at the way she was trying to tell Jamie to be careful around me without telling her about how my parents were murdered.

"It's okay you can tell her everyone is going to find out anyway, I turned to Jamie my parents were killed in our home that's why I moved in the middle of a term I couldn't live in that house anymore and I didn't feel safe because they still haven't caught the killer." Jamie looked really sad after I told her "oh that's terrible are you okay, oh damn look at the time we better get to class if you need any help with anything just tell me because I really do want to become friends with and you have been through so much, we science first so this way."

I was right Jamie was nice she was also a genius as I saw during the day none of the teachers asked me to talk about myself they just said my name and told me were to sit which was always with Jamie and her friends which was okay except one of them had seen me this morning with the twins so I had to come up with an explanation as to why they drove me to school "they are my neighbours and they drove me to school today because my car had broken down and they had to drive past our school to get to their school or at least that's what they told me" when I told them they went to Saint Edwards all the girls laughed

"They went out of their way to drop you off at school so at least one of them likes you" Jamie explained school went quickly and by the time it finished Jamie had notified me that I was one of her best friends and that I could hang out with her and her friends whenever I wanted apparently they all liked me I sat on the fence out the front of the school waiting for the twins they showed up five minutes after school, I jumped in the car as quickly as possible because I wanted to go home my bed was calling me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Well my bed will just have to keep calling Ric and Rez had both decided we were going to go out and have fun they took me home just long enough to get changed into something more fun before rushing me back into their car and driving away we are apparently going to a party at one of the boy's from their school's house I really didn't want to go but I was told that I had no choice because it would be a good opportunity for me to make friends and they also wanted to let the boy's from their school know I was off limits that made me laugh. When we got there I was shocked the house was huge it had to have at least thirty rooms Rez dragged me inside and wouldn't let me out of his sight and Ric introduced me to everyone they knew.

I was one of the only girls there and I hated that I felt out of place like a freak and I knew that Ric had read my mind and knew what I was feeling because he came over to where Rez and I were sitting and put his arm around my shoulders we stayed at the party until midnight I didn't really do much except talk to the twins, I think that they understood that I felt very out of place because one of them stayed with me the whole time we were there. When we got back to my place they came inside and sat around in my lounge room again, I found it strangely comforting knowing that they were in the house.

For the first time in four years I didn't dream about Bry killing me or anyone I cared about, I dreamt about Ric and Rez they had moved in with me and we spent all of our time together the strange thing was that I wasn't human I was a vampire like them and me and Rez were inseparable. I liked that idea the thought of being with them forever didn't scare me like it had with Bry I felt safe and loved with them and that was something that I hadn't felt for awhile.

I woke up to the smell of coffee and Rez' face hovering over mine it was eight thirty and I had to start getting ready for school I really didn't want to go but skipping my second day probably wasn't a good idea, but I could get used to waking up to Rez' face and a cup of coffee I heard Ric laugh from the doorway so I turned to look at him "what?" I yawned before snuggling down deeper into my nice warm bed "nothing I just find the way you think funny plus that dream you had last night was rather interesting maybe I should tell Rez" that woke me up real fast I was out of the bed in a second with him pinned to the wall "if you tell anyone about that I will find a way to kill you and it will be painful and if that doesn't work well I will just do what I do best" I kept my mind blank so he couldn't tell what I meant.

I know I shouldn't have snapped like that but I couldn't help it the fact that I had managed to pin a vampire to a wall was a scary though both Ric and Rez were shocked that I did I shouldn't have shown them my power I ran out of the room and in to the bath room locking the door behind me I had my shower and then walked back to my room to get dressed I wasn't expecting to have the twins sitting on my bed "could you two vacate my room so I can get changed?" they looked at me like I was a monster well that's rich they are vampires and yet I'm the monster "we need to talk, we rang you school and ours and told them we are sick so we can discuss what just happened" they what I had to stay calm I didn't want to cause more problems "fine go wait in the lounge I will meet you there after I get dressed ok" they walked out of my room giving me a moment of peace.

I didn't want to have this conversation with them yet I would have rather have Bry find me and kill me slowly than have this conversation, I put on my black skinny leg jeans and a dark blue top before slowly making my way down to the lounge, I knew that this conversation could break our friendship I should have told them the first time they met me. I sat down opposite them both "look can we get this over with quickly I would like to know early if I need to look in to moving or not ok" I knew I was being rude but it was my defence mechanism I was worried about them not wanting me around once they found out what had happened.

"Calm down Shade we aren't going to send you away no matter what so you don't have to worry about it" that talent of Ric's is really going to get on my nerves "ok, what do you want to know?" they looked at each other "how did you manage to move so fast and pin Ric to the wall?" I knew they would start with that question


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry that it has taken so long to update i have had computer problems, my inspiration also changed due to unforseen medical conditions of myself and people i care about and i also had to contend with the dreaded HSC work load. Updates might be iregular and slow until all of these circumstances have been removed. I am sorry for the wait and hope you enjoy the chapter. thank you for your patience and please review. **

**P.S. i know i can't spell saddly that is my curse.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

I blocked my mind off so Ric couldn't find out anything until I was ready to tell them, I took a moment to plan my response after all this was a big seal and I had never told anyone before. "When I was with Bry before he went all homicidal, god this is hard, um he would cook for me sometimes..."

"What does this have to do with anything" Ric butted in I knew this would be hard but I didn't expect him to be this impatient "It has everything to do with it and if you want to know you will hear me out, as I was saying he would cook after he left me I noticed some slight changes, my appearance started to change and I noticed that I could move faster than normal as well, after a few months I realised that I had gotten stronger I didn't understand what was happening to me my speed and strength kept on increasing that's when the murders started and I think it is why. I think that the reason behind how I am able to do all of this is because when Bry was cooking he would add his blood to it, that was the only reason I could come up with for what was happening to me, I think that by now I have become a half vampire but I can't find a way to change what he has done to me so I will slowly continue to change until I am a full vampire like you two. I'm not sure why he is going around murdering people though"

This was greeted by silenced I was waiting for laughter or ridicule or worse abuse but it never came. I was about to get up and walk back to my room when Rez said "well that explains a lot but how could he do that to you he gave you no choice in what would happen to you, but what really worries me is that you thought we would hate you because of this, you didn't choose this and even if you did why would we hate you for it" well I wasn't expecting that maybe I will be able to stay here for awhile as long as Bry doesn't try and kill me again. I looked towards Ric trying to discover what he was thinking as I did so I let the block on my mind fall so he could see that all I had told them was true and that the only reason I had blocked him out was so I could tell them in my own time he wasn't giving anything away as he looked through my memories he wasn't going to let me have any secrets anymore he went through every thought I ever had with no care for my privacy normally this would have upset me but I understood why he was doing it he needed to know that there was no way that I could have just lied to them. "Shit he really did that without your knowledge and everything" was all he said when he finished

"so what are we supposed to do now seeing as how we have all day with nothing to do" I asked while looking at the clock it was only 10:30 we had hours to waste and there was no way I could go back to sleep now. "Well we could go out.... and do stuff" well if that wasn't one of the lamest things I have ever heard but I guess this was Rez' way of apologising for upsetting me I decided I might as well humour them we went out to Civic and watched a few movies before going and renting some to take home, we then bought a month's supply of junk food before heading back to my place, when we got there I could tell something was wrong and so could Ric he told Rez to help me take all the stuff that we got in to their house and keep me there until he came back he then walked into my house.

Rez and I unloaded the car, packed most of the junk food away while leaving a heap in their lounge room for when we were watching the movies, I then picked out the first movie while Rez ordered some pizzas, Ric walked in just as the movie started he had some bags with my clothes in them "Why did you bring my stuff over here?" he looked at me with sad eyes and I knew what had happened Bry went to my house "I need to leave, I need to run, I, I, I have to go" Rez grabbed me before I even got to the door "just calm down your going to stay with us we will look after you, we will sell your place and most of your stuff then buy you new stuff for here you will have to lose your car as well but we will buy you a new one I promise. We are going to keep you safe I promise that two" I slowly calmed down but I made sure that I stayed very close to Rez. 15 minutes into our movie the pizzas arrived so we stayed in the lounge all night watching movies and eating junk we also planned how I was going to go about everything that I needed to we all decided that we would pull out of our schools because they were single sex schools and go to a co-ed school we decided on Karabar high because it was further away than both our schools and Rez knew some guys who went there.

If was after one before I fell asleep leaning on Rez' shoulder. When I woke up I was in a room I didn't know I was about to freak out when Ric opened the door he must have know I was awake. "so you're up now come on we have things to do, we already dealt with the enrolment at Karabar and put your house up for sale, we thought we would let you grab what you wanted from it before we put the rest up for sale as well, and you need to sign out of your school. We want to get this all done before tonight so we can start school again tomorrow." Well I wasn't expecting that but then I normally did things faster than this if I was on my own I would be in a new town with a new name by now, I'm kind of glad that I'm here though.

We had everything finished by lunch; thankfully we still had left over pizza because none of us wanted to cook. After we ate Rez took me out to buy my new car and get the things I needed that I had sold off. I didn't pay attention to what car we bought all I knew was that it was black Rez had in sent to the house so we wouldn't be separated after we got all the things I needed we went back home to work out our story or should I say my story it was mostly the same story I told at Merici except that my friends Ric and Rez were kind enough to let me stay with them and they changed schools because they were afraid that I might have depression because of what happened. I was again planning not to befriend anyone but this time it was so it would fit in with our story.

Rez had arranged to be in all of my classes and ad picked my classes by reading my timetable from Merici, Ric had some classes with us but not many. Ric went out to buy our uniforms and Rez helped me make my room more comfortable, we installed a TV set up my laptop put in the bookshelf we had bought and filled it with books, moved my old desk in and placed my few sentimental objects around the room. By the time we were finished I felt that the room was actually mine and not just a room that I was using.

When Ric came back he brought with him more rented movies, Chinese food for dinner and our uniforms I could tell my life from now on would consist of watching movies and eating take out "are you telling me that's a bad thing" Ric asked "no just different and can you stay out of my head I would like to have a few private thoughts or should I get a diary so you can read through that to?" I knew I was being mean but if he was going to be in my mind all the time while I was living with them I would have no privacy and I needed my privacy. My thoughts were one of my only safe havens and now I might not even have them to myself. "I will try to stay out of you mind but I can't promise anything and my mind will always be linked to yours just in case Bry gets near you after all we did promise to keep you safe and that will always come first" I could only nod my head in understanding after all I would rather be alive than have privacy, I know Ric read my thought because he had a smirk on his face all I wanted to do was slap it off but I decided that I would maintain my dignity. After all I did have to live with him now and there were so many wonderful ways that I could exact my revenge. I pulled my mental walls down tightly around my plans while still letting him think he had won but one day I would beat him after all I practically had all eternity and just because he had a head start didn't mean that he could beat me.


End file.
